Marcel and Josh
The relationship between the Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel Gerard and the vampire, Joshua Rosza. They first met when Marcel was looking for new recruits of vampires. Marcel and Josh are currently trusted allies and close friends. Also, they worked together to keep New Orleans safe nearly a decade before Josh’s death. Before Josh’s death, they both admitted to being like family. Marcel is currently grieving Josh’s loss. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In House of the Rising Son, Marcel Gerard and Klaus arrive at a parking garage to find a man and a woman in the back of a van. He tells them about wanting new blood and becoming a vampire, but only one of them gets to live. He tosses a coin and lands near them, Marcel tells them which ever one grabs it, gets to live. The girl immediately grabs the coin, at first Marcel acts proud but then snaps the girls neck. He says to let her die in the cold because he has a thing for people that betrays their friends. In Girl in New Orleans, Marcel gets all his nightswalkers including Josh on watch to look out for Davina and Camille from afar, Josh then later interrupts Marcel's talk with Kieran O'Connell and told him Diego had lost sight of the girls. Marcel then goes to discuss it with Diego, he ends up snapping Diego's neck for being rude and tells Josh to tell Diego an apology would've gotten him better than his attitude. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Josh tries at an attempt to get a daylight ring by asking Marcel if he needed anything. Marcel tells him that he's got guys 80 years ahead of him of getting one. Marcel then asks of Klaus and telling something he taught him once. Marcel later followed Josh and found out Klaus is staying at the old plantation where he used to be a slave. In Bloodletting, after finding out Josh lied to him about where Klaus stays he figures out he's been compelled, rather than kill him or send him to the garden, he kidnaps Josh and takes him to Davina so she can take away his compulsion and he can help Marcel against Klaus. In The River in Reverse, Josh talks with Marcel and Klaus' sister, Rebekah Mikaelson, about Klaus and how to trick him into a trap, Josh is fearing for his life but Marcel tells him if Klaus had found about him, he'd be dead already. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Josh is by himself at the cafe when Marcel sits down. He tells Josh he wants Josh to help Davina become strong so she can defend herself and be safe. In From a Cradle to a Grave, when Davina offers Klaus' blood to Marcel so he'll be cured, he gives it to Josh and says he's now one of his guys and enough of them have already died. |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, they're both in exile across the river and have been buliding an new vampire community. Marcel isn't excited about any of the recruits in this group, but Josh placed his bet on the 'rocker girl'. However Marcel tells him that no humans have even show the interest or willness to become a vampire. He tells him that a fighter is what they're looking for, but Josh being an vampire for less than a year states he doesn't know what to fight for while Marcel does. They help the Mikaelsons take down the the Guerreras. After the battle Josh tells him that his old pal Joe was a casualty of the battle. Marcel tells Josh how he admires how Joe wasn't on his knees while he was killed. Just then Gia, the rocker chick, shows up proving to Marcel that she has the qualities he is looking for in his new vampire group and that Josh was right about her. In Live and Let Die, Josh tells Marcel to be interested in a guy but is having second thoughts because of vampirism. Marcel advises him to give the guy (and himself) a chance. Later Marcel, Josh and Gia discuss the tactics to use to create a new family of vampires. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Josh is with Aiden, Hayley and Marcel as they all outline a plan to take out Vincent. then the gang organizes a plan to capture the witch using Cami as a bait. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, the vampires try to stipulate a truce with the werewolves. Marcel once again demonstrates to the young vampire a paternal attitude. |-|Season Three= Marcel and Josh are seen to be closer in friendship while working together along with Marcel's army. Although they haven't interacted much this season, Josh continues to have Marcel's back (and vice versa). In A Streetcar Named Desire, both Marcel, Josh, and the rest of the vampires connected to Klaus' sireline were successfully unlinked from the Original. In An Old Friend Calls, Josh and rest of Marcel's Army use his loft for a party to celebrating their unlinking to Klaus which they thought would never come. Marcel hands him a remedy hangover drink and Josh ask how are The Strix staying in the city. Marcel reminds him that they're part of a sire link and later tells him to go to Davina when he finds out the Strix upper class are missing. Josh states it seems like Marcel is no longer undercover to which he agrees to commenting death is the only way out. In Alone with Everybody, Marcel forbids Josh from joining The Strix after the latter suggests it. Josh then tells him about information he found on the vampire dark web about the bid for the last white oak bullet. When Vincent and Marcel come back with an body of a vampire who was in the running of the auction. Marcel tells Josh to type in Aliquid Sub Sole ''which is a infamous Strix pledges to fulfill any one command. Josh's bid is accepted and later Marcel saves Josh's life who has gotten blood from the two vampire roughing him up for Vincent to use. In ''Give 'Em Hell Kid, they are at Davina's funeral together and afterwards Josh confronts Marcel about getting revenge on the Mikaelsons, however Marcel shows him the serum and Josh apparently thought he gotten through to Marcel however Vincent told after Klaus informed him Marcel was dead that he took it the first chance he got. |-|Season Four= In Gather Up the Killers, Marcel meets Josh at a bar, and engages in some light banter, still being on friendly terms with each other. Josh has been helping Vincent maintain the truce between vampires and witches. |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Vincent sees Josh texting Marcel while sharing a drink with him, Hayley, and Freya and rebukes him for it. Josh tries to defend himself, but Vincent begins arguing with him about how the Marcel leads to the Mikaelsons, which leads to trouble for them all. In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, In We Have Not Long To Love, In There in the Disappearing Light, Quotes :Marcel: Did you ever hear the phrase of "Uneasy is the head and wears the crown"? :Josh: Uhm, Lord of the Rings? :Marcel: Shakespeare... :-- Tangled Up In Blue ---- :Marcel: Any prospects? :Josh: Well, since you asked. Yeah, there's this one guy. We've been messaging so far, but I think I like him. Like, really like him. :Marcel: So, what's the problem? :Josh: Oh, I don't know. I might have left a few things out of the old profile. For example, what has two thumbs and drinks blood to survive? Oh, right! This guy. :-- Live and Let Die ---- :Marcel: You sure you wanna do this? :Josh: What else am I gonna do? I mean, it's not like I can call my family, because, um, they suck. I can't get revenge, because Klaus is already in a coffin, and even if he wasn't, that's suicide! So, you tell me, Marcel... What else is there? I have to leave. Oh, wait, let me guess, you, uh, need me to patrol the city for some witch? :Marcel: No, Josh. I'm not here to tell you what to do. I'm just here. :Josh: We were gonna leave town. I spent his last day saying goodbye to everybody but him. :-- City Beneath The Sea Trivia * It can be stated that Joshua might be the new Thierry for Marcel as he was his best friend, and Josh might take over that role of friendship to Marcel. * Marcel will try and rebuild the vampire community with Joshua's help and together, they'll have a new vampire army. Gallery Marceljosh21x06.jpg Marceljosh1x06.jpg Bloodletting 9.jpg Bloodletting 10.jpg Normal_TheOriginals201-0472MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0527MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1164MarcelJoah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0408MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0981JosjGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1143MarcelJoahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1887JoshGia-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1895MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2151MarcelJoshGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals220-0670Marcel-Josh.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0693Josh-Marcel.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0725Josh-Marcel.jpg TO315 MarcelJosh1.jpg TO315 MarcelJosh2.jpg TO411-019-Marcel-Josh.png TO502-035~Greta~Josh-Marcel.png TO502-036-Greta~Josh-Marcel-Vampires.png TO502-037~Greta-Marcel-Josh.png TO502-041-Josh-Marcel.png TO502-044-Josh~Marcel.png TO502-089~Henry-Marcel-Josh.png TO502-091~Henry-Marcel-Josh.png TO504-005~Marcel~Josh-Vampires.png TO504-016-Marcel~Greta-Josh.png TO504-017-Marcel~Greta-Josh.png TO504-071~David~Colette-Josh~Klaus-Marcel.png TO504-072-Josh-Klaus~Marcel-David-Colette.png TO504-099-Marcel-Josh.png TO505-043~Marcel-Josh.png TO505-044-Marcel~Josh.png TO505-061-Marcel-Josh.png TO507-006-Josh-Vincent~Marcel.png TO507-007-Vincent-Josh-Marcel.png TO507-010-Josh-Vincent-Marcel.png TO507-119~Vincent-Josh-Marcel.png TO509-034-Josh-Marcel.png TO509-056-Josh-Marcel.png TO509-108-Marcel-Josh.png TO509-125-Marcel-Vincent-Josh.png TO509-128-Marcel-Vincent-Josh-Emmett-Astral Projection.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed